Loved You First
by Kevin Colfer Malik
Summary: Sam, con el paso del tiempo va admitiend sus sentimientos hacia Kurt, de quien esta enamorado hace mucho pero no lo quería admitir Kum (SamxKurt) y Klaine (BlainexKurt) Voy a cambiar un poco la historia :D
1. Chapter 1

Loved you First

Capitulo 1:

Sam y Kurt, ellos son amigos, compañeros del Glee Club, pero nadie sabe qué hace mucho ellos se gustaban, en secreto, pero una relación entre ellos era imposible ya que Sam estaba con Mercedes y Kurt estaba con Blaine, a pesar de las miradas y sonrisas coquetas, Kurt nunca se permitió hacerse ilusiones con Sam, No porque Mercedes era su mejor amiga y Blaine el amor de su vida, o eso pensaba.

El tiempo avanzo hasta y Kurt se graduó de Makenli Higth y posteriormente se mudó a New York, Sam, aunque no lo quería admitir, lo extrañaba. Después de unas semanas se enteró que Klaine había terminado.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué terminaron? – Le preguntaba Sam a Finn

- Blaine lo engaño –

- ¿Con quién? – Sam sintió una rabia contra Blaine, tenía ganas de patearlo y golpearlo.

- No lo sé, solo sé que lo engaño –

Sam salió hecho una fiera de la sala de coro.

-¿Dónde vas? –Le grito Finn

- A aclarar algo –

Sam siguió caminado hasta que encontró a Blaine, él estaba con su celular, y unas lágrimas le caían de sus ojos.

-Kurt, por favor, contesta, Kurt – Susurraba Blaine.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Le pregunto Sam enojado

-¿Hacer Que?-

- No te hagas el imbécil, ya sé que lo engañaste ¿Por qué? –

- No lo sé, creo que fue porque él no estaba aquí para mí y fue una tentación, pero no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, quiero explicárselo todo a Kurt pero él no me contesta-

- Creo que tiene derecho a ignorarte si quiere –

- Solo quiero que me deje explicarle… -

- ¿Crees que alguien le gustaría escuchar como lo engañaron, porque lo engañaron o sea lo que sea que le quieras decir? –

- Yo… yo no quiero perderlo, él es todo para mi Sam –

- Si él fuera todo para ti no lo hubieras engañado –

- Tú no lo entiendes –

- Dime tú entonces que tengo que entender, ¡QUE ENGAÑASTE A UNA PERSONA MARAVILLOSA POR UNA ESTUPIDA CALENTURA! –

- … - Blaine no supo que responder, solo se levantó – ¿Por qué te importa tanto? –

- Porque… - Buena pregunta, no sabía que responder, como explicarle a alguien porque le importa tanto si ni el mismo sabe por qué – Porque el mi amigo –

- Debo irme a clases –

Solo vio a Blaine salir, tenía esa duda en su mente, ¿Por qué?, él sabía que a Kurt siempre lo vio de una forma diferente, una vez incluso pensó en que le gustaba Kurt, pero descarto la idea de inmediato, No podía gustarle Kurt ¿O sí?


	2. Chapter 2

_Pensamientos_

**Chat**

Grease

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que empezó a sacar conclusiones, una parte de el ya lo había aceptado, le gustaba Kurt, a pesar de que quería seguir negándolo ya no podía más, lo que más lamentaba era haberlo aceptado tan tarde, ahora que Kurt estaba en New York con Rachel.

En McKinley habían cambiado las cosas igual, Finn se iba a quedar a cargo del Club Glee por una temporada, eso podía tener su lado bueno como su lado malo. Esta semana tenía su noche de estreno, 'Grease', había escuchado a Blaine preguntándole a Finn si Kurt vendría, pero no ha escuchado respuestas, tenia muchas ganas de verlo, sentía que con tan solo eso se conformaría.

Miro de lejos a Blaine, Vaya inútil, todavía no podía creer como podía haber engañado a Kurt, o Kurt haber estado con el pero eso ya no importaba, ahora Blaine esta fuera del camino.

Esa Noche llego a su casa y entro a Facebook, reviso sus conectados y estaba el, no sabía si hablarle o no, se decidio.

**-Hola –** Le envió.

**-Hola Sam! – **

**- ¿Cómo esta todo en New York? – **

**- Bien, es genial acá –**

**- Me imagino... Debe ser genial vivir alla-**

**- de hecho lo es... ¿Como esta todo por alla? -**

**- Tranquilo-**

**- Finn me conto del estreno de Grease - **

**- Si, estubimos ensallando en el taller -**

**- ¿Porque? -**

**- Sue reservo el auditorio para las Chereos -**

**- O.O - **Entonces Sam encontro su oportunidad de preguntarle y sacarle esa duda que tenia.

**- ¿Vendras al estreno? -**

**- No lo se -**

**- ¿Porque? -**

**- Quiero ir, pero no quiero ir solo y Rachel no tiene ganas de ir -**

**- Pero trata de converserla -**Eso le salio de adentro

- **Si creo que voy a seguir intentando - **

**- Pues espero verte aqui en el estreno - **

Y haci siguieron hablando de diferentes temas, llego el momento de despedirse y Sam no pudo aguantarse y enviarle un 'Te Extraño' , aunque al segundo se sintio un poco arrependido y nervioso, pero para su sorpresa Kurt le respondio con un 'Tambien te extraño Sam'.

_- En Nueva York -_

- Por favor Rachel - Kurt le estaba Rogando a Rachel hace ya 10 minutos para poder ir a Lima a ver el estreno de Grease.

- No Kurt, no tengo ganas de ir -

- ¿Ni siquiera porque Finn la dirigio? -

- No Kurt, ademas quiero ahorrar -

- Pero Rachel, Sam dijo que la obra estaba muy buena y bien preparada, y si vamos nos vamos a divertir -

- ¿Cuando hablaste con Sam? -

- Ayer en la noche, hablamos un buen rato -

- Te a dicho algo de tu ya sabes quien -

- No, ni siquiera salio su nombre en la conversacion, solo 'hablamos de nosotros' recordamos algunas cosas y hablamos de diferentes temas -

- Pero Kur... -

- Te estas desviando del Tema Rachel -

- No lo se Kurt, lo voy a pensar -

_- En Lima,Ohio -_

Sam entraba sonriente al la sala del coro y se sento junto a Brittany, estaba de un extraño buen humor, ese días era el estreno de Greasey Kurt le habia confirmado que venia.

Se sentia emocionado por volver a verlo, de verdad lo extrañaba su sonrisa, su ojos, todo el, de todos los que se habian ido, el era al que mas extrañaba.

Ese mismo dia, cuando ya estaba todo listo lo vio con Rachel, se habia cruzado con Blaine y ahora se veia triste, y sus ganas de golpear a Blaine volvieron, Lo unico que Sam pensaba era en como pudo hacerle daño a alguien como Kurt.

Cruzaron miradas y Sam vio esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba.

- Kurt vamos a sentarnos - Dijo Rachel tratando de llevarselo

- Ve tu Rachel, yo voy a Hablar con Sam un rato -

- Ok te espero alla -

Lo vio a acercarse a el, no podia quitarle la vista de encima, una vez que Kurt llego a el, lo abraso. Kurt estaba sorprendido por ese abraso pero le correspondio.

- De verdad te extraño mucho - Dijo Sam inconciente de las palabras que salian de su boca.

- ¿Enserio? -

- Si -

- Yo igual te extrañe - Sam sonrio ante eso, era diferente escucharlo a leerlo.

- ¿Nervioso? - Le pregunto Kurt una vez que ya se habian soltado.

- Algo -

- Una vez que subas y digas tu primera linea se te va a pasar -

- Eso espero -

- Ok, Rachel me debe estar esperando, Suerte - Dicho esto Kurt lo abraso y se fue a sentar, dejando a un feliz Sam.

- Ok Todos, entran en 5. -

Sam capto la mirada de Blaine.

- _De seguro me vio hablar con Kurt - _

Dio media vuelta y fue a prepararse.

_Se que paso algo de tiempo desde la primera vez que Publique, solo voy a decir que desde ahora voy Actualizar mas rapido :D._


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-Dime que estaban hablando tú y Kurt el otro día – Había escuchado esa pregunta ya 5 veces antes de llegar al ensayo del club Glee.

- Ya te dije que no te importa Blaine –

- Y yo a ti que si me importa –

- ¿Y por qué te importa tanto? –

- Porque Kurt es mí… -

- ¿Tu novio?, porque yo recuerdo algo diferente, tu y Kurt no son novios, eso termino –

- No te metas en mi relación con Kurt –

- Ustedes no tienen relación Blaine –

- Pero eso puede cambiar, puede que Kurt me perdone y volvamos a estar juntos –

- _Sobre mi cadáver Anderson – _Pensó Sam

_- _Si claro, quizás el té perdone, pero eso no cambiara el hecho de que tú lo engañaste. –

- ¿Cuál es tu problema con eso? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi relación con Kurt? –

- NO es tu relación con el, es el hecho de que tu lo dañaste y después de eso pretendes volver con el como si NADA HUBIERA PASADO – Sam había empezado a gritar

- A TI ESO NO TE IMPORTA – Y Blaine también

- PAREN – Brittany apareció para parar la pelea antes de que se vuelva más grave – Sam ven conmigo – Ella arrastro a Sam fuera de la sala de coro.

- Chicos tenemos ensayo ahora – Dijo Finn entrando a la Sala.

- Volvemos al rato Finn –

Una vez que llegaron al auditorio se quedaron en silencio, pero llego el momento en que Brittany acabo con el.

-Creo que no me lo vas a decir sin que te lo pregunte – No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- Te entiendo Sam, vi como lo mirabas ese dia antes de la función de Grease y como peleas con Blaine cada vez que habla de él, aunque muchos lo crean, no soy tan estúpida –

- Yo nunca he dicho eso –

- Esta bien, pero dime ¿Por qué? –

- No lo sé Britt – _Mentira, _Claro que sabía el porqué, pero no sabía si era buena idea decirle a Brittany

- Puedes confiar en mi Sam, solo dime si es verdad lo que pienso –

- ¿Qué piensas? –

- Pienso que tú lo amas –

- Lo extraño, más que a nadie, creí que al principio podía ser normal pero me di cuenta que no era como extrañaba a Quinn o a Mercedes, lo extrañaba mucho más que cualquiera que ellos, luego me entere que el y Blaine habían roto y también el porqué de su rompimiento, entonces fui a buscar a Blaine para sacarle explicaciones, pero el me pregunto porque me importaba y entonces lo acepte. – Sam saco todo lo que necesitaba decirle a alguien, todo lo que necesitaba era desahogarse.

- No creo que esto sea algo de ahora ¿verdad? –

- No claro que no, solo no quería aceptarlo –

- ¿Lo amas? –

Gran pregunta, ¿Lo amaba? Llegaba a tal punto de amar a Kurt.

-Si Britt, lo amo, Dios lo amo tanto que cada ves que escucho hablar a Blaine de el y lo felices que eran no puedo evitar sentir unas ganas de ahorcarlo –

- Creo que esos son Celos –

- Si eso Creo –.

-**New York-**

Para Kurt ya se había hecho costumbre hablar en las noches con Sam, era como salirse del estrés del mundo por un tiempo, ni siquiera cuando hablaba con Blaine se sentía asi, con Sam era diferente, era mucho mejor.

Esa noche cuando termino de hablar con Sam fue a la cocina a buscar algo para comer con una sonrisa en el rostro, se encontró con Rachel quien lo miraba raro.

-Déjame adivinar, acabas de terminar de hablar con Sam –

- Sip, ¿pero porque ese tono? –

- No te das cuenta de lo que está pasando Kurt, tu y Sam hablan todas las noches, ese día cuando volvimos a McKinley vi cómo se abrasaban y esa sonrisa en el rostro de Sam, ¿Qué te dijo Sam? –

- No mucho, dijo que me extraño… -

- ¿Qué? –

- Eso, que me había extrañado, y luego le pregunte si estaba nervioso y él dijo algo y eso fue… -

- ¿Qué le respondiste? –

- ¿Cuándo? –

- Cuando te dijo te extraño –

- Que yo igual lo había extrañado, y eso fue todo Rachel, no fue gran cosa –

- Kurt… ¿Te gusta Sam? –

- ¿Enserio Rachel?, tu crees que porque hable siempre con el y que nos hallamos abrasado me tiene que gustar, digo el chico el Lindo y tierno y el divertido y también… -

- Kurt –

- No me gusta Sam – _¿no me gusta cierto? No me puede gustar Sam, además él es hetero y yo no tendría oportunidad con el, ¿O sí?, no claro que no, que él sea tierno y divertido conmigo no significa nada, pero dijo que me extrañaba, pero de seguro que los extraña a todos, pero no le dijo eso a Rachel, y tampoco a Mercedes, ok estoy sacando conclusiones muy rápido… - _

- ¿Kurt? ¿Estás bien? –

- Si, ¿Por qué? –

- Como que te fuiste por un momento –

- Solo estaba pensando, Sam y yo solo somos amigos. – Dicho eso se levantó.


End file.
